Her Past
by La Mia Rosa
Summary: Two mysterious figures arrived in Namimori! Who are they and what do they want? 18OC and slight 80OC. No YAOI!
1. OC Profile

Ok… So This Is my OC profiles:

* * *

Name: Rosalina Sherilavia

Age: 15

Height: 160's

Weight: 46

Famiglia: Vongola

Weapon: Twin Blade

Hair: Long, wavy Jet Black hair

Eye Colour: Tourmaline Blue

Birthday: June 27

She was first spotted in Namimori with her servant. She was calm but she can be shy sometimes. Her past was mystery to the Vongola. The only one who knows her past is her servant. She was as powerful as Reborn, her main strength is in her agility, but her attack was also deadly.

Name: Lavilia Vinalla

Age:16

Height:160's (Slightly taller than her master because of her age)

Weight: 48

Famiglia: Vongola

Weapon: Sycthe

Hair: Mid-length straight blonde hair

Eye: Emerald Green

Birthday: February 8

She had always been traveling with her master, Rosalina. Her character was like Yamamoto but a little more livelier. Same as Gokudera, she was protective towards Rosalina that is why she and Gokudera matches when it comes to fighting. She always do what Rosalina says. She calls Rosalina 'My Lady' or sometimes 'Rosa-sama'. She _loves_ to eat. Her strength is below Rosalina.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KHR! Doesn't belongs to me! If it does, I'll make it a harem and put more Romance in it!

Hi! It's me, La Mia Rosa. I'm very exited to write the story! This will be the very first chapter of the story. Oh, by the way, the story will begin, weeks after Tsuna and his guardians won the battle against Byakuran, there will be no Shimon's in here.

Plus, my Grammar is VERY bad… so I'm sorry…

But anyway, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Chapter 1: The Two Mysterious Girls

_Outside the Namimori Middle gate:_

Two dark forms were standing like a stone. One was slightly taller than the other one. No one could see their faces because of the black hood and cloak covering their face and body.

"This is it huh… What do you think Lia?" The shorter figure asked. The taller figure stared at the whole building of the school.

"It's not bad, my lady.." The taller figure said. From their voice, both of them must be girls.

The shorter figure nodded.

"Well then, let's go take a look around the town… I want to get used to it as soon as possible.. Afterall, they were still in the middle of the lesson right? By the way, Lia, how many hours do we have left until it's time to meet Reborn?" The shorter girl asked.

The taller girl looked at her pocket watch before placing it in her pocket again.

"We still have 2 more hours. After that, we'll meet them at the roof.. Just like Reborn told us…". The shorter girl nodded.

"Let's go Lia.." She said as they leave the school.

"Yes my lady.."

2 hours later

_Namimori rooftop_

Tsuna and his guardians except Lambo were all standing in the rooftop. Reborn, as usual, was sitting casually in Tsuna's head.

"Reborn, why are you calling all of us here?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Dame-Tsuna, we are waiting for someone…" Reborn answered.

"Reborn-san, who is this people you're talking about?" Gokudera asked.

Reborn tilted his fedora. The shadow covered most of his face, but his _evil _smirk can be seen clearly. Making Tsuna sweatdropped.

"You'll know them soon…" Reborn replied.

'Why is it that I have an uneasy feeling about this. Is he planning something _evil _again?' Tsuna thought to himself.

Suddenly a gust of black wind blew through them. It whirled in the center of the roof, right in front of all of them. Tsuna and all of his guardians weared their fighting stances, unsure of what will happen next.

"It's okay.. It's not the enemy, it's the people we're waiting for.." Reborn said to all of them. All of them dropped their guards instantly.

From the center of the whirling wind, came two figures that was cloaked and hooded. It was the same figure as the one that was standing in front of the gate 2 hours ago. Reborn smirked.

"It's nice to see you again, Rosa, Lia. Where have you been?" Reborn asked the girls.

"Hello again Reborn.. We've just finished taking a look around the town.." The shorter figure said.

"So, how do you think about the town?" Reborn asked again.

The shorter girl looked at the slightly taller girl.

"It's nice!" The taller figure complemented.

"Anyways, everyone, meet your new tutors that will assist me in helping all of you to get stronger… You can take your disguises off…" Reborn said to all of them as he looked back at the two girls.

The two girls nodded.

The shorter one took her hood and cloak off, revealing her soft, porcelain skin. She had a waist-length wavy jet black hair and a pair of tourmaline blue orbs. She was quite tall and well shaped. She wears a knee-length white dress.

The taller one took her hood and cloak off too, revealing her straight mid-length blonde hair and a pair of emerald green orbs.

The shorter girl bowed her head slightly to Tsuna and the others.

"My name is Rosalina Sherilavia… You can call me either Rosa or Rosalina.. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, Vongola's tenth generation.. Now, you can itroduce yourself Lia.." The Shorter girl, Rosalina said.

"Yes my lady.. My name is Lavilia Vinalla! You can call me Lavi or Lia! Pleasure to meet you!" The taller figure, Lavilia, cheerfully introduced herself.

The boys stared at the two girls. They blushed slightly while Hibari locked his gaze to Rosalina's orbs. Rosalina, uneasy by the situation blushed slightly. She can looked confident, but if she was stared, her shy personality will come out of it's shell. Lavilia who noticed this, giggled and then cleared her throat, making the boys snapped out of their day dream.

"Ahem! Please don't stare at Rosa-sama… She get's shy if you do that to her.." Lavilia said to the boys. Rosalina on the other hand, took a deep breath to gain her composure again, her blush disappeared slowly.

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" Tsuna apologized. His face was red like a tomato. Gokudera looked away in attempt to hide his red face. Yamamoto laughed nervously. Hibari quickly averted his gaze away from the girl.

"I'm sorry to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"It's okay.. now, can you introduce yourselves and tell us your guardian position?" Rosalina asked them

"Uh.. Okay.. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm the tenth.. Although I never wanted to be one…" He protested.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato! The tenth's Storm Guardian!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Rain Guardian! Nice to meet the two of you!" He grinned.

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! The Sun Guardian! Nice to meet you to the EXTREME!"

"Chrome Dokuro… Mist Guardian…" The girl said shyly.

"Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardian…"

"Um… The Lightning Guardian is Lambo.. But he's still a kid, so we left him at my house…" Tsuna said. Rosalina nodded.

"Well then… Reborn, Where do we get to live?" Rosalina asked.

"The best choice is that Lia in Yamamoto's cause Tsuna's house is already too crowded. And Rosa, You can stay with Hibari, You like it peace and quite don't you?" Reborn asked Rosalina. She nodded softly.

"But what about him? I can't just carefreely lived in somebody else's house…" Rosalina said.

Reborn nodded and walked to Hibari. Hibari looked at the infant.

"What do you want infant?" He asked coldly.

"Rosalina will be staying at your house.." Reborn said to him. He twitched.

"Hn…" He replied.

'Eh? Hibari-san accepted it just like that?' Tsuna asked in his thought. He got a _really, really BAD_ feeling about this.

Reborn walked back to Rosalina.

"You're in.." He said with a faint smirk.

"O..Oh…" She replied.

Reborn hopped back to Rosalina's Arms, facing every faces in the roof.

"Well then, since they are your tutors, and you still didn't know them very well, you can asked them the questions tomorrow. We're going to meet at Namimori park. From there, we will go to the mountain, both of them will test your strength and spar. That's enough for today.. You're all dismissed…" Reborn said as he hopped back to Tsuna's head, kicking it in the process. Tsuna winced in pain.

"Let's go back, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn said. Tsuna sighed and then said a 'Yes'.

Chrome was already nowhere to be seen. Ryohei, and Gokudera already left the roof along with Tsuna, Leaving Hibari, Rosalina, Lavilia, and Yamamoto in the roof.

"Well then, Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" Lavilia asked Rosalina.

Rosalina nodded.

"Yes Lia, meet me at 8 pm, we need to go buy some clothes.. We'll go to Namimori Shopping Mall…" She said. Lavilia bowed.

"Yes My Lady… Then, I'll excuse myself.. Let's go Yamamoto!" Lavilia said as she changed her personality; Formal to her master, and awfully cheerful with Yamamoto or anyone else beside her master. Yamamoto grinned widely. And so, they left the roof.

"Shall we go back too?" Rosalina asked.

"Hn…" He said as he left the roof, Rosalina was right behind him.

* * *

So? What do you think about the first meetings?

Reviews Please!


End file.
